The Dirge of Death
by Skullz427
Summary: His melody haunts the land, breaks minds and takes lives. Iruka realizes Naruto's talent for genjutsu when he fights Mizuki and he ends up being taught by Kurenai. NaruHarem, slightly DarkNaru, Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:For those of you who **__**don't**__** know, a dirge is a sad song, or funeral song. Oh, and by the way, if anyone knows a good translation site, please tell me. I don't like using english for their techniques...it sounds to lame (T-T). Something of that sort anyways. I hope you guys like it, and please review! **_

_**Disclaimer-If I owned Naruto, he wouldn't be anywhere near as stupid as he is.**_

_**Aika no Shikyo-Dirge of Death**_

_Prologue-_

_"Do you know why the villagers hate you Naruto?" Mizuki taunted, his eyes gleamin in cruelty. Naruto just stared at him, not saying a word._

_"Remember the Kyuubi? Do you want to know what __**really**__ happened on that night?" Mizuki said again, drawing his taunting out in an effort to pain the child, to use his own emotions against him._

_"MIZUKI!! DON'T!!!! HE ISN'T TO KNOW!!!!!!" Iruka roared from his spot on the tree, pinned there by numerous kunai and shuriken._

_"The truth is..."_

_"DON'T SAY IT!!!!!"_

_"It was sealed into you! In other words, YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX! YOU ARE THE DEMON WHICH KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS AND SLAUGHTERED OUR PEOPLE!!!!!!!" Mizuki screamed, now whirling a fuuma shuriken over his head. His concentration was broken as he heard laughter, very disturbing laughter._

_"Mizuki-__**teme**__...I already knew. Kyuubi-hime told me alllllllllll about herself and the truth. Did you honestly think the jalior wouldn't know what he kept locked up? The container wouldn't know what it contained?" Naruto shouted, his laughter now full blown. "Fall down Mizuki, bow before Kyuubi!" Naruto said, his hands pulling a sanshin from a summoning tattoo shaped like a colied up dragon made of musical notes on his arm. Mizuki laughed and pointed at the instrument._

_"What do you expect to do with that? Kill me with your horrible music?" Mizuki said laughing uproariously._

_"No. I expect you to kill yourself." Naruto replied coldly, his hands flashing through rapid hand seals._

_**"Aika no Shikyo."**_ _Naruto whispered before beginning to play. As he played a hauntingly beautiful melody played, stunning Iruka with its complexity, especially since it was coming from an instrument with only three strings. Mizuki's eyes widened and he fell to the ground holding his head in pain. He screamed out, tearing at his own face with his nails, clawing, trying to end the pain. He failed miserably. Suddenly the man grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart, his silver haired body finally stopping its movement. Naruto stopped his song, pushing the instrument back into his tattoo before turning to Iruka,_

_"Still feel I am not qualified to be a genin? If you want I could show you a thousand Bunshin." Naruto said to Iruka. Iruka merely shook his head, awed at the display of power. he was unsure of the jutsu the boy had used, but he was positive that if he asked Kurenai she'd know._

_"Hai, you are qualified to be a genin." Iruka told him. Naruto merely nodded, leaning over to take the traitor's hiate-ate. _

_"Might as well put this to good use." Naruto said, completely ignoring the blood on it, or the stricken face of his instructor._

_Iruka wasn't quite sure exactly what had happened, or when, but he most certainly knew that the Naruto he knew was merely the creation of this boy's mind, a character in an act to hide his true self._

_A damn good act at that._

_-x--x---x---x--x-_

_iruka was surprised to find that Naruto was back to his goofy self the next day, his mask in place once more. He probably had never been meant to see the dropping of his mask, but the boy's situation had required it. just because he had shown Iruka didn't mean he'd show the rest. Iruka had actually expected this though and had one upped the boy by switching his and Kiba's original positions. he had made up several possible lists of teams throughout the year, but with his new knowledge of Naruto's genjutsu skill he knew it would be much better for him to be paired with the village's Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuuhi._

_Hinata, of course, was overjoyed, and secretly Naruto was as well. Hidden beneath the mask of the idiot, Naruto was broken, and he loved the attention of Hinata, no matter how shy or secretive about it she was to him. Beyond that, he also got to train under the village's top genjutsu specialist! He had expected to be put with the Uchiha, regardless of his true power, because of his grades. it had been necessary for him to act the idiot, otherwise the villagers would have him killed for being 'too powerful'. _

_**"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuun, how many times do I have to tell you, they're idiots. If they tried to hurt you I'd stop them!" **__Kyuubi said from within his head, making him chuckle as she did a cute little growl at the end._

_'Be quiet Kyuubi-chan. I'm trying to think.' Naruto snapped, trying to use anger to hide the thought that he thought the growl was cute._

_**"If you're mad about the 'cute' growl, I see no reason to be ashamed. I could make soooooooooo many better noises for you Naruto-kuuuuuuun."**_ _Kyuubi practically purred in his head._

_'Must not think perverted thoughts. Must not think perverted thoughts.' Naruto began chanting to himself in his head. _

_**"Oooooooooh...so Naruto-kun is fiiiiiinally beginning to feel something. How long has it been since you last showed a real emotion? Three years? Four?" **__the Kyuubi asked quietly, her playful seduction forgotten._

_'Six. And I don't feel anything for you.' Naruto retorted._

_**"Stop denying it Naruto, your emotions are finally returning. Must be because of what Iruka said last night. Besides, if you didn't feel anything for me, then why were my seductions giving you dirty thoughts? You have to have emotions to think like that Naruto-kun."**__ the Kyuubi said to him. Naruto merely huffed and refused to respond, now returning to the thing at hand. Iruka's lecture on being genin._

_"...And __**that**__ is what it is to be a ninja." Iruka finished. He looked around, finding most of the students asleep. An angry tick mark appeared over his head and used his patented __**Big Head no Jutsu**__ to scare the everloving shit out of the poor kids._

_"Now that you're all __**awake**__," Iruka began angrily, "I'm pleased to tell you that your sensei's will be arriving soon." he finished, taking a seat._

_'NOW YOU'RE OUT OF MY HANDS FOREVER!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!' Iruka shouted evilly in his mind before noticing something. The large amount of weird looks kids were giving him._

_"I...didn't say that out loud did I?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. The entire class sweatdropped and did their best to ignore the antics of Naruto as he was now screwing around doing all sorts of pranks to his fellow students. Suddenly the air was filled with smoke as several jounin poofed into the room. As the smoke cleared it revealed a man with sideburns that cam together into a goatee, a woman with a outfit made of bandages and several jounin. Those two were the only jounin not wearing standard jounin wear._

_"Team Eight, come with me." the woman said as she stepped forward. Naruto, Hinata and Shino all stood up, exiting the room as they followed the jounin elite to the roof of the Academy where several comfortable benches could be found. Instructing them to take a seat she began._

_"I would like each of you to tell me your name. likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll start since I'm the sensei. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I like learning genjutsu and hanging with my friend Anko. I dislike perverts. My hobbies include training, reading and beating Jiraiya when he gets caught peeking. My dream is to be the best genjutsu weilder in Konoha, or at the very least the best __**kunoichi**__ genjutsu user." she told them. She turned to Shino._

_"You next." she said simply._

_"My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs. I dislike people who kill bugs. My hobbies are training and collecting bugs. My dream is to be a powerful Aburame." Shino said with no emotion whatsoever._

_'Expected of an Aburame. Simple and logical.' Kurenai thought to herself before singling out the next one. "You next, Hinata." Kurenai said. The truth was she already knew Hinata, seeing as she had walked the girl to school nearly everyday as a chuunin, but she doubted the boys knew anything about her._

_"M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. I l-like to t-train and p-press flowers. I dislike it when p-people look down on others!" Hinata said, getting a little vehement on the last part before realizing what she had done. she brushed bright red and sat silent for a while before continuing,"M-My hobbies a-are t-training and o-oragami. M-My d-dream is to ch-change the Hyuga c-clan." she said, sighing in releif as she finally finished. kurenai turned to Naruto, frowning slightly as she realized something odd. _

_'He's wearing a genjutsu...' she thought to herself, wondering what reason the student could have for wearing a genjutsu._

_"You're next. But before you speak, remove the genjutsu." Kurenai said, staring at the boy. Naruto merely shrugged, his features suddenly changing slightly. His hair and eyes were the same, but he had several tattoos all over his arm left arm, and his clothes were different. Instead of his normal eyesore, an orange jumpsuit screaming 'Here-I Am-Please-Kill-Me!', he now wore a black muscle shirt. It was sleeveless on the left side, but on the right side it completely covered all the way up until his hand. Over the black muscle shirt he wore a white vest littered with pockets, on the back of which was the Kanji for 'Music'. Pantswise he wore a pair of white cargo pants and a [air of white standard shinobi sandals were on his feet. the headband, once located wrapped around his forehead, was now tied like Hinata's around his neck. This transformation threw many for a loop, but Hinata was fine with it. She did not question it at all, all she did was enjoy the view. (Hinata you pervert!)_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like music, training, and genjutsu in general. I dislike bad music or singing, and idiots who just charge into a situation without thought. My hobbies include training, making new songs, and creating my own genjutsu. My dream is to be the best genjutsu user in Konoha, like you Kurenai-sensei, and to build a new clan." Naruto said casually._

_'A new clan? Hmmmm...I'm not sure what to make of him. He seems clam and coolheaded, but his personality profile warns that he is a prankster and that he is brash, rude and a huuuuge idiot, We'll just have to wait and see.' Kurenai thought to herself, interested in the boy. Shino wasn't sure what to make of him either, and all Hinata was doing was sleeping, thanks to a combination of Naruto's new look and his mentioning the creation of a new clan, which meant he needed children, which meant he needed a wife, which meant she could marry him, which meant she could have his kids. Yeah. Her mind sure does jump around a lot when it comes to Naruto._

_Kurenai told the students of their next genin test, earning no reaction whatsoever as Shino thought it was logical, Naruto didn't care too much and Hinata was too busy staring at Naruto and blushing. She dismissed them and they all went their seperate ways, though Kurenai couldn't help but watch Naruto closely as he left. _

_'His file says he is incapable of Genjutsu, but he claims to use and create it. Was he holding back all throughout the Academy? And if so, how did Iruka know?' Kurenai thought idly as she watched the blonde enigma intensely for a while as he left before shrugging him off._

_'Oh well...they might not be my team past today anyways.' she thought as she began her walk home._

_-x--x---x---x--x-_

_"DAMN IT! Where is he?!" Kurenai shouted, about ready to pull her hair out._

_"Who?" Naruto asked her from behind her._

_"NARUTO, GODDAMNIT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!!!" she continued shouting, ranting about beiing late, and how he'd better not be a second Kakashi, and that if she EVER found him with that 'little orange book' she wa going to kick his ass. Naruto and the rest of the team sweatdropped, obviously embarrassed their sensei hadn't even noticed it was Naruto who asked her who she was mad at in the first place._

_"Kurenai-sensei..." Shino said, trailing off as she turned her fury upon him._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ANGRY?!!!" she shouted at him, causing the bug boy to hide further in his coat than normal._

_"A...Ano...K-kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked timidly, afraid of the woman's anger._

_"WHAT HINATA?!" she shouted, still angry at getting interupted during her perverts must die speech._

_"N-Naruto-kun has been here this whole time." Hinata managed to get out._

_"Oh..." Kurenai said, taken aback. "Guess I should take back what i said then huh?" Kurenai said, scratching the back of her head in a very Naruto-ish kinda way...well back before he dropped his mask. He now openly wore his different clothing, though his attitude was strange. Half the time he seemed like Sasuke or Shikamaru, always quiet, but the other part was spent with him acting normal. It was sorta like he was still using his mask, but sorta halfwayish. Like it was so ingrained into him that he did such stupid acts and pranks unconsciously. The team face faulted at her __**very**__ childish actions._

_"I should hope so..." Naruto muttered with a pout._

_"I apologize Naruto. Now, about that training excercise..." Kurenai said, her team huddled around her now, listening intently._

_"You are to..." she began._

_**A/N: Wooooooohoooooooo! I'm writin a new one, though I plan to keep updatin this one. Once more a NaruHarem, and I will need polls! Just vote for any **__**girl**__** pairings, and as he'll have a harem of five with the automatic Hinata, the top four will be chosen! Review please! If you don't...well let's just say I know a certain Hebi-teme who can take care of that...(Trust me...it's horrible...you don't want to know...)...(oO)...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dirge of Death...Continues?!**_

_Hi everyone, remember me? It's the author you know and love ( or hate for the looooong wait) Skullz. Hehe...yeah. Anyways, I'm going to be continuing my story once more, under the name Aika No Shikyo (Dirge of Death). I won't say too much other than read the bottom of it before you start sending me messages and stuff. Alright? Sorry for the fake chap, but a new one will be coming your way soon, you can count on it...(though remember, it'll be on aika no shikyo, not this one)._

_**AND PLEASE, NO BUGGIN FOR UPDATES EVERY FEW DAYS! I have a job now and I have to schedule around it, so updates could take a week or two at longest, alright?**_


End file.
